Crazy laws in the USA
by lovitdesele
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sobre las leyes estúpidas de algunos estados con USA de protagonista. Apariciones de otros muchos personajes.
1. FLORIDA I

Es de sobra conocido que en algunos estados de Estados Unidos tienen leyes muy absurdas. Pues de eso va a tratar este fic, serán pequeños drabbles de USA protagonizando episodios con algunas de esas leyes. Por supuesto habrá otros personajes que harán cameos, intentaré no repetir a los mismos personajes mucho.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

_"Cursiva"_- flashback

**"Negrita"**- la ley

* * *

><p>~FLORIDA~<p>

Estados Unidos esperaba entusiasmado en el puerto a que llegase el barco con el regalo tan especial que Camerún le había dado.

"_-Sr. US, me gustaría hacerte un regalo como prueba de nuestras buenas relaciones diplomáticas.- le dijo al terminar la reunión._

_-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?- al americano estaba emocionado._

_-Sí. Verá, he oído que en el zoo de Florida no tienen elefantes,- le condujo hasta el patio trasero de su casa- así que…- señaló a un elefante medianamente grande- ¿qué le parece?_

_Estados Unidos no contestó, estaba embobado mirando al elefante con chiribitas en los ojos._

_-¡Kyaaa! Graciasgraciasgracias- corrió a abrazarse a la pata del animal- vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad, bonito?- frotaba su cara contra la piel del elefante_

_-Creo que le ha gustado…-le susurro Camerún a su jefe mientras todos contemplaban la escena con cara de póker"_

Por fin el barco llegó a puerto y bajaron al elefante. El norteamericano corrió de nuevo a abrazarle y esta vez fue correspondido por la trompa del animal. A pesar de la negativa de los operarios del zoo, el rubio se emperró en dar una vuelta montado en el elefante, y prometió llevarlo luego al zoo. Los pobres trabajadores no tuvieron otra que aceptar, ya que el americano podía ser muy cargante.

Después de un rato largo intentando subirse al elefante sin éxito, tuvo que ir a pedir ayuda a los operarios.

-¿No decías que los héroes no necesitan ayuda?- le preguntó algo molesto uno de los trabajadores.

-Bu-bueno…todos los héroes tienen algún ayudante- dijo desviando la vista. Al no verles muy dispuestos a colaborar se vio obligado a renunciar de nuevo a su orgullo.- Os doy un dólar a cada uno si me echáis una mano.

-Que sean dos.

-Hecho.

Y así, US se encontraba paseando por la calle sobre un elefante, y bajo la asombrada mirada de los extrañados transeúntes. Tras dos horas dando vueltas, el caprichoso americano comenzó a tener hambre, así que, cuando divisó un McDonald's a lo lejos, sintió que se le abrían las puertas del cielo. Pero tenía un problema, ¿dónde dejaba al elefante?, si no dejaban pasar perros al McDonald's, menos le iban a dejar meter a semejante bicho.

Buscó un sitio donde dejar a su amigo un rato y encontró un aparcamiento libre que le pareció bastante oportuno. Se bajó del elefante y le ató al parquímetro. No era un coche, así que supuso que no tendría que pagar ninguna tasa, por lo que se fue canturreando a comerse una hamburguesa.

Entró al McDonald's, hizo su pedido y se sentó a comer despreocupadamente, ajeno a lo que ocurría en la calle en su ausencia. Una vez hubo terminado de saciar su apetito fue a recoger a su elefante. Si no lo llevaba pronto al zoo le echarían la bronca.

Se acercó alegremente a acariciar la trompa de su amiguito, pero la sonrisa se le borró al instante al darse cuenta de que una bonita multa colgaba de uno de los colmillos del elefante.

-¿Pero qué…?- arrancó la multa absolutamente sorprendido. Pensando que debía haber un error, llamó al policía que todavía se encontraba por allí poniendo multas. Se acercó a él y le preguntó totalmente indignado por qué le había puesto una multa al elefante.

-Bueno, usted estaba ocupando la plaza sin pagar. Llamé a la comisaría y me dijeron que debía ponerle una multa por ello.- y el policía se fue a seguir con su trabajo, dejando al estadounidense muy extrañado y con 50$ menos en su cartilla.

"**Si un elefante es atado a un parquímetro, la tasa de parking debe ser la misma que si fuese un vehículo"**

* * *

><p>¿Merece un review? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, sea cual sea.<p>

Si alguien conoce alguna ley de la que quiere que haga una historia, quiere conocer las leyes absurdas de algún estado en especial (tengo leyes de prácticamente todos los estados, y éstos van saliendo por sorteo), o le apetece que aparezca algún personaje, solo tiene que pedirlo, que gustosa llevaré a cabo su petición.


	2. NEVADA I

**Disclaimer:** hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

**"Negrita"**- la ley en cuestión.

Ningún capitulo tiene correlación temporal.

Algunas pequeñas aclaraciones abajo.

* * *

><p>~NEVADA~<p>

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco. Había ido a visitar a su ex colonia y se había encontrado con una escena un tanto… peculiar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con un camello?- le preguntó extrañado.

-Que pregunta más tonta. Voy a montar en él, ¿que no es obvio?- Inglaterra cada vez estaba más confundido.

-¿En un camello? ¿Por qué?

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es algo raro?

-¡Pues claro que es raro! ¿Dónde has visto tú que la gente salga a pasear en camello?

-En Egipto.- Inglaterra se quedó callado, por lo que el muchacho procedió a contarle sus vivencias.- El otro día fui a visitar a Egipto y, como le vi montado en camello, pues me dije: '¿Por qué no lo haces tú también?, parece divertido', y aquí me tienes.- palmeó el cuello del camello, que parecía estar un poco irritado.

Inglaterra suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente y se marchó murmurando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eh, ya te vas?- Inglaterra se alejaba sin contestarle.- ¡Hey! ¡England!- el susodicho ya estaba fuera del alcance de su vista- ¿Ha venido sólo a preguntarme por el camello?- se encogió de hombros- Que tipo más raro.

Un segundo después ya ni se acordaba de la visita del europeo.

Salió a la calle con el camello y, después de un rato dando vueltas por la ciudad, decidió salirse a la autopista para visitar más lugares de su querida Nevada.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bonita y grande es mi tierra!- cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en los fantásticos lugares de su extensa geografía. El alegre trote del camello y los pequeños botes que daba a veces le ayudaban a relajarse, por lo que destensó los brazos y recargó su espalda sobre la joroba del rumiante. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos era ajeno al barullo que estaba formando, hasta que el pitido de un claxon le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Miró hacia su lado y vio pasar a un conductor que le gritaba algo. Como no entendió lo que le habían dicho, se dedicó a saludarle con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que fue borrada de un plumazo cuando vio al conductor sacando una mano por la ventanilla con un dedo levantado.

Volvió a escuchar pitidos y a más gente gritándole cosas que no eran precisamente elogios hacia su persona. Los coches se empezaban a acumular, el escándalo era cada vez mayor y, por si fuera poco, el pobre camello se puso tan nervioso que empezó a vomitar sobre el capó de uno de los coches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inglaterra se levantó temprano para llegar a tiempo a la junta. El día anterior se lo pasó pensando en Estados Unidos, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo había acabado la idea del rubio de montar en camello, por lo que decidió ir a preguntarle antes de que empezara la reunión.

Cuando entró a la sal pensó que se encontraría con un entusiasmado americano, que le estaría contando a todo el mundo su aventura del día anterior, pero, en lugar de eso, vio a un muchacho bastante abatido que estaba sentado en su sitio sin hablar con nadie. Algo muy malo debía haber pasado, porque eso no era normal.

-Oye, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estás tan decaído?- Inglaterra estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que su ex colonia se había vuelto a meter en un conflicto internacional.

-Me han prohibido ir en camello por la autopista en Nevada.- le contó Estados Unidos al borde de las lágrimas.

Inglaterra puso cara inexpresiva, se dio la vuelta y se fue en silencio hacia su sitio.

-¡Oye, no pases de mí! ¡England!- volvía ser ignorado por el mayor- No entiendo a este hombre, ¿cómo va a acabar con su aislamiento si nunca continua las conversaciones?

"**Es ilegal conducir un camello por la autopista."**

* * *

><p>La primera aclaración que querría hacer es que me niego a llamar a Estados unidos 'América'. América es todo un continente, se me hace muy pesado escribir 'Estados unidos', por eso quería preguntar si a alguien le molestaría que en ocasiones pusiese simplemente US.<p>

De la misma manera, llamaré a UK 'Inglaterra' y no 'Reino Unido', aunque sea la representación de todo el país. Por supuesto, si a alguien le molesta no tengo ningún inconveniente en cambiarlo.

La segunda aclaración es que la historia de cada ley será distinta, en el sentido de que algunas veces US sufrirá la ley y ,en otras, será el culpable de que se proclame. Debido a que algunas leyes solo son aplicadas a mujeres, me veré obligada a usar al personaje de nyotalia, lo siento si a alguien no le gusta, pero no me queda otra. A lo mejor también aparece US de joven en algún capitulo, ya veré.

Por favor, háganme saber con un review cuál es su opinión, sea cual sea, no soy adivina, así que si no me lo dicen yo no tengo forma humana de saber lo que piensan. Y ahora la contestación a los review:

Daniela MadNerdy: me alegro de que te guste la idea. Trataré de incluir a esos personajes, de hecho, ya tengo pensado en cual de las leyes incluir a romanito.

sor3wa: hombre, si la ley existe será porque alguien lo haya hecho y han querido evitar que se repita...hay que ver lo raros que son lo estadounidenses XD

Si alguien conoce alguna ley de la que quiere que haga una historia, quiere conocer las leyes absurdas de algún estado en especial (tengo leyes de prácticamente todos los estados, y éstos van saliendo por sorteo), o le apetece que aparezca algún personaje, solo tiene que pedirlo, que gustosa llevaré a cabo su petición. Muchas gracias a los que han incluido la historia a sus alertas o favoritos.


	3. ALABAMA I

Y aquí voy con el tercer capítulo de éste fic sin sentido. Se lo dedico a Daniela MadNerdy, que manifestó su deseo de que apareciese Romano en algún capitulo (prometo que los demás personajes que pediste aparecerán, ¿cuándo? no lo sé).

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia sigue sin ser mío.

**"Negrita"**- la ley (¿hace falta que siga especificándolo?)

* * *

><p>~ALABAMA~<p>

Los jefes de Italia y USA debían reunirse, por lo que Romano, tras haber perdido a piedra, papel, tijeras con su hermano, fue mandado a EEUU como representante del país latino.

Estados Unidos ya conocía al mayor de los italianos y sabía que debía tenerlo contento, lo cual era muy difícil, si no quería tener problemas con la cossa nostra, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea mantenerle animado el largo viaje desde Italia hasta su casa.

Cuando Romano subió al avión, la azafata le informó de que Estados Unidos había hecho una selección especial de música para amenizarle el viaje. Italia no se sentía muy confiado, aunque escuchar música podía hacerle el trayecto más agradable, no estaba seguro de que el gusto del americano coincidiese con el suyo.

Se sentó en su sitio y, cuando el avión despegó, comenzó a sonar la música. La primera canción era 'Sweet home Alabama', bastante conveniente puesto que la reunión se celebraría en ese estado. El italiano se relajó en su asiento, no es que la música le entusiasmase, pero tampoco podía decir que fuese mala. Veinte minutos después ya se estaba tirando de los pelos. La "selección musical" de Estados Unidos solo contaba con una canción. 'Sweet home Alabama' se repetía sin cesar y Romano estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Si iba a tener que aguantar todo el viaje escuchando la misma puta canción prefería saltar del avión, sin paracaídas si hacía falta.

Buscó a la azafata para pedirle que quitase aquel tostón, pero a los únicos que veía en el avión era a sus jefes, que estaban tan desesperados como él. Decidió pasar a la cabina de los pilotos, y se encontró allí a la azafata. Normal, dentro de la cabina no se oía la música.

-¡Oiga, no puede estar aquí!- le gritó el copiloto al darse cuenta de su presencia. La azafata se levantó para empujarlo fuera de la cabina, pero el italiano se resistía a marcharse.

-¿No pueden quitar la jodida música?

-Ya lo he intentado- le explicó la azafata- pero no hay manera, el señor US la ha incorporado a los componentes electrónicos automáticos del avión. No parará hasta que aterricemos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Me voy a volver loco!- la azafata lo empujaba y, a pesar de la resistencia italiana, consiguió sacarle de la cabina- ¡No me devuelvan a ese infierno!

Siete horas y tres intentos de suicidio más tarde el avión llegaba a EEUU. Todos se bajaron corriendo y se pusieron a besar el suelo. Una vez que terminó de agradecerles a los dioses el haber llegado al fin, Romano se incorporó y se fue clamando venganza a buscar al americano.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la reunión, le dijeron que, como todavía faltaba una hora para empezar, Estados unidos había decidido ir a la misa de la mañana, asique Italia se dirigió a la iglesia.

-Vendetta!- Abrió la puerta de una patada. Toda la gente se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.- esto… P-perdón- se disculpó algo cohibido. Por mucho que quisiese darle una lección al país americano, no podía interrumpir un rito religioso de esa manera.

Divisó a Estados Unidos en uno de los bancos y se sentó en el banco de al lado. Sacó un bigote falso de su bolsillo y lo puso delante de su cara, de manera que parecía que el rubio tenía un mostacho negro, y se empezó a reír por lo bajini. Dos mujeres que andaban cerca empezaron a chistarle por escandaloso y Estados Unidos, al ori murmullos, se giró a ver lo que pasaba. Desde su posición parecía ser el italiano el que llevaba un bigote y, al verle con esa facha, empezó a reírse estruendosamente. El cura dejó de dar la misa y todos los presentes se giraron indignados.

-¡Jajajajaj menudo bigote najajajaj!

-N-no te rías, joder.- Romano estaba cada vez más cabreado, ya que le había salido el tiro por la culata.

El rubio cada vez se reía más y más alto y la gente empezaba a molestarse. Romano corrió hacia él, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y empezó a soltarle una gran cantidad de improperios en italiano que a Estados Unidos, lejos de ofenderle, le sonaban muy graciosos, por lo que su risa siguió aumentando, hasta el punto de empezar a ahogarse.

-¡Eh, ustedes! ¡Si van a armar escándalo, márchense!- les ordenó el cura, pero ninguno le escuchó y siguieron a su rollo. El cura, totalmente indignado por tamaña falta de respeto, fue a avisar a dos policías que estaban fuera de la iglesia. Cuando pasaron al templo se encontraron con un muchacho agarrándole del cuello a otro, mientras ese otro se descojonaba.

Los policías agarraron a los chicos y los echaron a empujones. El americano no paró de reírse en ningún momento.

-¡Quieres parar de reírte de una puta vez!- enfadado le dio una colleja al rubio, que paró de reírse.

-¡Hey!- se acariciaba la nuca- ¿por qué me das?

-¡¿Qué por qué te doy? ¡Pues por imbecil!

-Jo… No entiendo por qué estás enfadado, ¿no te gustó la música?

La música. Con la tontería, Romano se había olvidado de la música completamente, pero al recordarlo su, ya de por si grande, cabreo aumentó. Estados Unidos empezó a asustarse de la forma en la que la cara del italiano se contraía y se fue alejando despacio y sin dejar de mirarle, pero tuvo que empezar a correr porque el castaño había cogido unas piedras del suelo y había empezado a tirárselas.

Después de eso la jornada transcurrió con relativa normalidad y, cuando Romano volvió a Italia, estuvo tres días con la canción "sweet home Alabama" metida en la cabeza y su pobre hermano no podía evitar asustarse cada vez que veía al mayor darse golpes contra la pared.

Dos semanas más tarde a US le llegó una citación judicial. El cura le había denunciado por disturbios y daños a la comunidad.

"**Es ilegal llevar un bigote falso que cause risas en una iglesia."**

* * *

><p>No estoy demasiado contenta con este capítulo, creo que me desvié mucho de la ley en cuestión. En fin...Con respecto a Italia del Sur, tengo que decir que la ley parece estar hecha expresamente para él.<p>

Por si alguien no conoce la canción a la que me refiero es de Lynyrd Skynyrd, grupo de hard-rock estadounidense. Es una canción muy famosa y si alguien quiere escucharla que la busque en youtube.

Lo de la denuncia del final es una referencia a la manía de los estadounidenses de poner denuncias por cualquier cosa, normalmente lo hacen para recibir indemnizaciones.

Por favor denme su opinión sincera, no importa si me es desfavorable, pero diganme lo que les a parecido, para que pueda mejorar. A partir de ahora los reviews los contestaré por mensaje privado.

Si alguien conoce alguna ley de la que quiere que haga una historia, quiere conocer las leyes absurdas de algún estado en especial (tengo leyes de prácticamente todos los estados, y éstos van saliendo por sorteo), o le apetece que aparezca algún personaje, solo tiene que pedirlo, que gustosa llevaré a cabo su petición. Muchas gracias a los que han incluido la historia a sus alertas o favoritos.


	4. Kinder Sorpresa

¿Hace cuánto que no actualizaba este fic? Lo cierto es que entre los exámenes y que me he volcado más en mis otras historias, lo he dejado un poquito abandonado, pero aun así, intentaré subir un drabblecito siempre que pueda. Capítulo dedicado a Pam Blue Jones, que fue quien me hizo saber de esta ley.

La ley se aplica en todo el país.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y Kinder Sorpresa es un producto de la casa Ferrero (sobra decir que Ferrero tampoco me pertenece. Soy una española de 17 años, ¡¿cómo voy a poseer una empresa italiana creada en 1946?).

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos tenía la tarde libre y decidió que la mejor manera de emplearla era despanzurrarse en el sillón a ver la tele y comer ganchitos.<p>

Tras dos horas empezó a hartarse de lo salado, así que fue hasta la cocina a coger algo dulce. Abrió la nevera y fue buscando algo que le apeteciese.

"_Hum… ¿una tableta de chocolate?...Nah, no me apetece una tableta entera, y es que dejármela a medias me da pena… ¿Natillas?...No, me apetece algo sólido…_"

Y siguió sumido en sus dudas hasta que divisó lo que parecía ser un huevo envuelto en papel de colores.

-¡Bingo!

Cogió el huevo de chocolate y regresó al sillón a seguir viendo la tele.

Desenvolvió el huevo y le dio un mordico, encontrándose una cápsula de plástico en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto?

Cogió la capsulita y se puso a observarla detenidamente. Cualquiera que hubiese visto su cara de concentración habría creído que el americano se estaba devanando los sesos en darle solución a una complicadísima e irresoluble ecuación matemática, pero los que le conocían bien sabían que en el interior de su cabeza sólo había un desierto con un par de arbustos secos rodando.

Tras unos minutos de someter a intenso examen el botecito de plástico, decidió que quizás sería una buena idea abrirlo, y eso hizo.

En el interior de la cápsula había una pequeña y sonriente ranita con patines de hielo.

Estados Unidos extrajo la ranita con cuidado y, de nuevo, se paró a examinar lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¡Claro! Seguro que es una de esas figuritas de azúcar que ponen en los pasteles…

Y, sin pensárselo un momento, se la metió en la boca. Removió la figurita en la boca, esperando que el supuesto azúcar empezase a disolverse en su saliva.

De repente, su teléfono empezó a sonar y el pobre muchacho se llevó tal susto que, sin querer se tragó el juguetito. Pero, la rana traidora, en vez de ir a su estómago, se quedó en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Estados Unidos se puso muy nervioso, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón mientras tosía ruidosamente para intentar sacarse la rana de la garganta. Pero ésta no salía.

Fue corriendo a por un vaso de agua, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, ya que ni pasó la rana, ni pasó el agua, y casi se ahoga por partida doble.

El teléfono seguía sonando y Estados Unidos, desesperado, se tiró al suelo y siguió intentando expulsar la figurita tosiendo. Se metió los dedos en la boca y, tras unas arcadas y unos golpes en el pecho, por suerte, consiguió tragarse la ranita y su sufrimiento acabó al fin.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente y el teléfono dejó de sonar. Quien quiera que fuese el capullo que casi le provoca la muerte por asfixia no volvió a llamar más.

Al día siguiente Estados Unidos se presentó ante el senado para pedir una denuncia gubernamental a la empresa Ferrero.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó uno de los mandatarios.

-¡Son muy peligrosos! ¡Alguien puede atragantarse con el juguetito y morir de forma atroz!

Estados Unidos gesticulaba de una manera muy exagerada, intentando convencer a los presentes de sus razones.

-Creo que el Sr. Estados Unidos tiene razón -le defendió uno de los presentes- , los niños pequeños no diferencian el peligro y alguno puede meterse el juguete en la boca y ahogarse.

-S-sí eso, los niños pequeños… -El americano desvió la mirada.

Al final no se denunció a la empresa porque no querían tener problemas con el gobierno italiano pero, para darle ese gusto al Estados Unidos, prohibieron la venta de los huevitos.

**Una ley de 1938 prohíbe cualquier alimento que contenga juguetes en su interior.**

* * *

><p>Perdóname USA por hacerte sufrir tanto... Y diréis: Si la ley está enfocada hacia los niños, ¿por qué no lo has hecho con ChibiUSA? Pues porque así tenía más gracia, además US es tan inocente y bobalicón a veces, que parece un niño pequeño.<p>

Por cada review que no dejáis, un niño muere atragantado por una rana en patines...


	5. NEW JERSEY I

Hace bastante que no actualizaba este fic, ¿se acuerda alguien de él?

Esta ley salió hace poco (puede que dos mese o por ahí), por eso decidí escribirle un drabblecico.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz himaruya, yo me llamo Elena, ergo Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>~NEW JERSEY~<p>

Estados Unidos salió de la tienda de telefonía embargado por la felicidad. No dejaba de mirar embelesado el objeto que tenía entre las manos: un móvil de ultimísima generación. El rubio acababa de comprarse un móvil nuevo. A pesar de que su viejo móvil no tenía ni medio año, el muchacho siempre deseaba estar a la última en cuanto a tecnología se refería, ya que eso le fascinaba.

Andaba sin apartar la vista del teléfono. No podía esperar más, deseaba estrenarlo de una vez, por lo que buscó al primer nombre de su agenda para enviarle un mensaje.

"TO: Australia

Message: I HAVE A NEW CELL PHONE! \(^O^)/"

Y envió el mensaje.

Pero no podía quedarse ahí. Todavía quedaban muchos países en el mundo al que darles tan magnífica noticia.

Siguió buscando a más destinatarios en su agenda mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de Nueva Jersey.

Llegó a un paso de cebra y, como estaba tan concentrado en su tarea, ni siquiera se paró a mirar si pasaban coches. Llegó al otro lado de la acera sin advertir el ruido de los claxon y de los frenazos que había provocado en su cruce por el paso.

Siguió ensimismado con el telefonito, hasta que, en su despiste se chocó con una chica que parecía llevar prisa, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Gilipollas, mira por dónde vas!

Pero el autodenominado héroe ni se paró a ayudar a la chica, ni se molestó en responder sus gritos de indignación, simplemente siguió escribiendo mensajitos.

¡No iba a dejar que ningún país se quedase sin saber lo de su móvil nuevo!

Mas cuando había llegado a la letra G de su agenda, algo se cruzó en su camino. Algo muy grande. Que se estampó directamente en su cabeza e hizo que se callera al suelo, haciéndole soltar un grito que era una mezcla entre un ladrido y el llanto de una niña.

-¡Joder!

Estados Unidos se sobó la cabeza y se levantó enfurecido a enfrentarse contra su atacante, que resultó ser una farola.

Algunas personas se habían parado a mirarle y se reían por lo bajini, lo que hizo que el americano enrojeciese y se fuese de allí a paso rápido.

Como en otras ocasiones, Estados Unidos fue a quejarse de la situación que había vivido a las altas esferas del estado. El rubio no pensaba dejar que las cosas quedaran así, ¡ese maldito alumbrado público no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo!

-¡Las farolas están mal puestas! ¡Está en medio de la calle!

El responsable con el que estaba hablando le miro extrañado.

-¿E-en medio de la calle? ¿Qué dices?

Estados Unidos explicó detalladamente la situación. Entonces todos comprendieron, y le mandaron a freír espárragos. Al parecer ya estaban hartos de que los ciudadanos se quejasen a la administración de sus propias torpezas.

Al final, hartos de que todos los días alguien sufriera un accidente por ir mandando mensajitos, decidieron prohibirlo.

**En Nueva Jersey prohíben enviar mensajes mientras se camina.**

* * *

><p>Al parecer ha habido unos cuantos accidentes por ir enviando mensajitos, así que, estimados lectores, ya sabéis, nada de distracciones mientras se camina y mucho menos si se va a cruzar la acera.<p>

Esta vez me ha sido incluso más corto que de costumbre... ¿Qué tal me ha quedado?


	6. ALASKA I

Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo para añadir otro capítulo a esta colección de irreverencias. En esta ocasión el elegido ha sido un estado famoso por sus paisajes invernales, ya que, con la fresquíviri que ha hecho en Madrid últimamente, es lo que toca.

Esta vez, el invitado de honor a las locuras de USA es su vecino del norte, Canadá, a petición de Sandy Cecy.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>~ALASKA~<p>

Canadá se levantó pronto esa mañana. Estados Unidos le había pedido que le acompañase a hacer senderismo al bosque y no fue capaz de negarse. El sureño había jugado la carta de la compasión hábilmente: _que si nunca hacemos nada juntos, que si tú conoces bien los bosques y sin ti me va a pasar algo, que si el problema es que no quieres hacer nada conmigo, que si no me quieres_ y un largo etcétera acompañado de unos cuantos pucheritos. Además, para una vez que le invitaba a algo no iba a decir que no.

Aunque algo le decía que aquello no iba a acabar bien. ¿Intuición? ¿Experiencia? Tal vez una mezcla de las dos.

Se reunió con Estados Unidos en su frontera norteña. El otro rubio le saludo eufóricamente y le arrastró a su todoterreno.

Tras un par de horas transitando las carreteras de Alaska, Estados Unidos se detuvo en un pequeño pueblecito rodeado de kilómetros de vegetación protegida. Por suerte, no había nevado mucho esos días y la capa de nieve del suelo no era tan alta como para impedirles andar con comodidad. Se bajaron, se armaron sus mochilas y se adentraron en la reserva.

Estados Unidos se movía perfectamente en la montaña, lo que no sorprendió al canadiense que ya había observado alguna vez esa faceta de su vecino, y procuraba hablar en susurros para no espantar a los animalillos. No seguían ningún camino marcado, iban hacia donde sus pies les dirigiesen y sólo contaban con una pequeña brújula que debía ayudarles a no perder el norte.

La mañana les fue bastante productiva y, cuando el Sol alcanzó su cénit, ya se habían adentrado en lo más profundo de la montaña.

Tras el descanso de la comida, volvieron a ponerse en camino. Los pasos les llevaron hasta un pequeño acantilado rocoso que debían bordear. Mientras lo rodeaban vieron una abertura relativamente pequeña en la roca.

A pesar de la reticencia de Canadá, el estadounidense se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó en el interior de la gruta. Le hizo una señal con la mano al otro rubio para que se acercase.

Cuando Canadá llegó a su lado, Estados Unidos procedió a hacerle partícipe de una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

-Hay un oso ahí dentro. –le dijo entre susurros.

Canadá se asomó y pudo diferenciar en la oscuridad una masa grande y peluda que se movía ligeramente al son de lo que parecía ser su respiración. Canadá volvió la vista al ojiazul que estaba sacando algo de su mochila.

-Toma.

Estados Unidos le tendió una cámara de fotos. El canadiense alzó una ceja tratando de comprender.

-Hazme una foto con el oso, por fa.

-¿Qué? No ¿Estás loco? –Trataba de no alzar la voz.- E-espera.

Tarde. Estados Unidos ya se estaba colocando al lado del animal.

-Hazla de una vez. –Le metió prisa.

Canadá suspiró. Nada podía hacer para disuadir al loco norteamericano. Cuanto antes hiciera la foto, antes podrían irse.

Canadá centró la imagen en la pantalla y apretó el botón. La luz del flash, que estaba activado, fue ampliada por la blanca nieve, iluminó la cueva por completo y cegó al americano que estaba dentro.

Estados Unidos pudo sentir que algo se movía a su lado. 'Mierda' pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna. Su mente actuó rápido y, aún sin poder ver, salió de la cueva, agarró una figura borrosa que supuso que era Canadá y empezó a correr ladera abajo.

Canadá se había quedado paralizado cuando el flash saltó. Sintió que toda la sangre se le había ido del cuerpo y no reaccionó hasta que el otro le arrastró a la carrera.

Los dos americanos corrían como alma que lleva al diablo. Oyeron al oso gruñir a sus espaldas. El pobre animal estaba completamente aturdido. Acababan de interrumpir su hibernación y le costaba ajustar los sentidos.

Por suerte para los rubios, el oso no se había lanzado a perseguirlos y habían llegado a un pequeño claro del bosque en el que había una caseta. Se apresuraron hacia ella y se pusieron a golpear la puerta.

-¿Sí? –Un hombre uniformado les abrió.

Apartaron al hombre de la puerta y entraron a la cabaña respirando con dificultad. Los dos guardabosques que había en el anterior se veían preocupados. Les sirvieron un vaso de agua y, cuando se habían calmado un poco, les preguntaron qué les había pasado.

Estados Unidos relato lo ocurrido.

Los guardabosques intercambiaron miradas y rápidamente cogieron sus esposas y esposaron a los americanos que no salían de su sorpresa.

Después de aquel día Canadá se prometió no volver a apuntarse a ningún plan de Estados Unidos.

"**Aunque es legal el disparar a un oso, despertarlo para sacarle una foto está prohibido."**

* * *

><p>Pues nada, gracias por leer y por tener la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar mis largos periodos de inactividad (en realidad no es inactividad, tengo vida fuera del fandom, aunque no mucha ni muy buena…). No sé cuándo ni cómo vendrá el próximo capítulo así que no me despediré con un hasta pronto para que no me tachen de mentirosa. Buenas noches.<p>

Volveré.


End file.
